shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroboshi
is a powerful Pirate and feared throughout the world as Lord Kuroboshi for he known throughout the Sea as the fearsome Lord of the North Blue. He is Ex-Apprentice of The Yonko,Kaido and the successor to the Legendary Master Swordsman, Ryuma. Unlike many other pirates, he has no interest in possessing even one shard of the Legandary Treasure rather wanting to become the King Of The Sea By Controlling it all, he also has no interest in eating any Devil Fruits since he is already supremely confident of his own strength and he only relies on his sword and other Abilities to aid him. He is responsible for the Massacre of the Flower kingdom and all its people which numbered in the 200 Hundreds as well as Killing the Leaders of Both the Dragon Clan and the Calore Famiglia. These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of 320,000,000. Appearance Kuroboshi is a handsome young tall, well-built young man with fairly light skin. usually found in a Blank mood. Kuroboshi has long black hair, and dark eyes. Kaido comments that Kanda is a "pretty-type character", and occasionally called him "girly face"; Garp also called him a "pretty boy". Kuroboshi is testy about others touching his hair, getting mad at Lex when he attempted to braid it. Recently, when his sword Sesshōmaru became a living weapon, he gained two stigmata on the underside of his forearms where his blood exited his body to form Sesshōmaru's new blade. On Kuroboshi's chest is a tattoo that is the seal of his Nano tech regenerative abilities. Though the ring around the symbol changes (seemingly depending on the severity of his injuries), the symbol in the center remains the same; it is a variant of the symbol for "Om", a symbol/sound/syllable featured in such religions and belief systems as Hinduism, Jainism and Buddhism. Kuroboshi Royal uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Kuroboshi's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. He always asks for gloves to be included so he can keep his hand hidden, though recently Kuroboshi has gotten more comfortable with showing his hand when he is just around his comrades. Kuroboshi's uniforms tend to feature longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and a bandanas and scarves are actually a requested part of his uniform design. Kuroboshi keeps his Sword in a belt he wears on usually on the left side, thus why his pants tend to be tight. Though he started off wearing simple work-type boots, his most recent uniform features higher boots that go clear up to his thighs. He has also taken to wearing hoop earrings. Sometimes he can be see wearing a dress shirt, vest, a simple cravat, and an overcoat and white gloves. As Kaido Apprentice he wears a white coat which in his case is customized into a tight-fitting balero jacket with the Rose Cross on the left side. He usually wears Italian style boots and a beret with a tassel and spirit stone on the top. he is shown to have tattoos on both his arms. After the Skip his uniform consists of tight black pants worn under a skin-tight, sleeveless top that has tails on either side of his legs, all trimmed in crimson. He wears thing arms bracers on his arms that almost reach his shoulders, as well as several belts that bear pouches along the back. One half of his face is covered by hair. he has been seen in a kimono when relaxing. Gallery See also References Site Poll Site Navigation Category:North Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen